ecrapfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Squall L./Most failtastic moments in the entire series?
What, in your opinion are the absolute worst moments of the enire series? The ones that epitomize the show's suckiness? Bonus points if it's the one that finally made the show unwatchable for you. While I could write a GIGANTIC raging, cussing, vitriolic essay about why this show has hit rock bottom and then proceeded to go even lower than rock bottom, I'll spare you. *Paige's character derailment in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. It is clear that that was nothing more than just a cheap way to generate drama. *Riley's ooc behavior in Beat It. Reeks of character assassination. Riley was one of the two most lusted after and popular characters in season 8, so of course they had to beat him down in order to prop Declan up. *While it didn't seem like it at the time, I count Riley and Zane getting together as this. Zane was one of the most blatant Gary-Stus in the enire series. The only reason they paired these two up (instead of with Peter who had far more chemistry with) is because they needed to make Riley ino some kind of strawman. *''99 Problems'' (or whichever episode it was whenever Drouche gay bashed Riley). Jesus, Mary and Joseph I could rage about this forever and I am not kidding whenever I say that this episode has filled me with a murderous, cold rage that still has yet to abide. More of OOC Riley in order to prop up their current Stus (Zane, Eli and Drouche). *The episode when Decles rapes Holly J. More character assassination so that they could prop up Eels. *Whenever Zaney-poo bitches out Rilers for giving Owen what he deserves. *The first feew episodes of season 11. They make Drouche this time act in completely ooc ways and have him act in way's that don't serve him. Then they go ahead and make him in-character when he calls Bitchanca a whore and dumps her for being inconvenient. In the blink of an eye he goes from homophobic psychopath to romantic lead. *Owen, for the same reason of becoming a romantic lead with zero character development to justify it. With other characters (Spinner, Holly J., Paige, etc.) they went through significant character development before they earned the right to call themselves a good person. But with Owels and Drouche, there was absolutely no development whatsoever before they expect us to swallow this shit. And what's even worse is that the majority of the fandom has wholeheartedly done so, proving that Degrasshit has one of the 'stupidest '''fandoms in the world (and yes, that includes ''Twatlight). *Drouche getting diagnosed with PTSD. As someone who has PTSD for real, this was an absolute spit in the face. He is perhaps the most innaccurate portrayals of PTSD I have ever fucking seen, and the fact that Katie was able to "fix" him (even though he treated her like shit, too) was not just having the HBICs spit in the face, but throw shit in it as well. *The first half of season 11 as well. The fact that they dragged this shit with the seniors out for another half a season makes me see red. And indeed, it was barely about the seniors at all, and the show was really the "Drouche and Eels Show." I admit that I didn;t watch a single fuckin episode without Drouche or Riley in it because that was unbelievable. *Finally, the last kick in the nuts was the infamous break up with Ziley. Yet again, they blamed everything on Riley an made him into a ridiculous strawman. Anyone else got any moments of absolute fail? Category:Blog posts